


Through Time

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ColdFlash Week, Cute Kids, F/M, Happy Ending?, M/M, Sad Start, Time Travel, coldflash - Freeform, god i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is a dark place and it had been decided for some time that someone would go back to make sure it didn't turn out that way. Bart wasn't going to leave the kids though and they...<i>might</i> have gone back a bit further than they meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time

It was quiet in the run down house. There was a small group of children sitting around on the floor. The oldest looked no older than fourteen when in actuality he was seventeen. He ran a hand through his brunette hair as he looked at the others. The second oldest was a girl a year younger with dull black hair that when brushed fell in soft curls. She was hugging two brunette children. One was a girl of about ten and the other a boy of six. Besides them an eight year old girl with chestnut hair in a sloppy bob cut flickered a lighter. A young strawberry blonde haired girl sat staring out the window. The last two of the group was a red haired seven year old and a brunette five year old.

“I miss daddy.” murmured the five year old.

“I know Michael.” sighed the red head, hugging the tiny boy.

“Bart what do we do?” the sixteen year old questioned, fear in her hazel eyes. Bart bit his lip then sighed.

“I’ve been working on something…. I need to make a few adjustments but it should be good soon.”

“What is it?” Bart looked the girl in her eyes.

“A time machine.”

“What?” She shouted.

“Lydia the only way to stop this is by going back ourselves. Everyone is dead. Elenora and I had started working on it a while ago… but now that she’s… there’s been a change of plans.” Lydia bit her lip as she looked at the children around her. There was a loud grating noise outside, a flash of odd light and screams. Lydia’s face hardened.

“How long?”

“Two days at most.” Lydia nodded in response.

~  
~  
Bart stared looked around before speeding Lydia over to the hidden cave. Glancing around again he ran back. He did the same with each child until they were all there. Shushing the questions Bart opened the door and began helping everyone in. It was a bit of a tight fit but with some maneuvering they were all hooked in.

“What about you?” Bart smiled at the little red head, ruffling his hair.

“Don’t worry Wally.” he responded. He glanced up at Lydia.

“You remember what to do?”

“Yeah.”

“Bart?” the youngest brunette questioned.

“Don’t worry. I am going to be right behind you.” he soothed. He stood back and gave a curt nod to the other girl before closing the hatch. Stepping back he watched as the machine powered up. There was a bright flash of light as a singularity opened up. Only after the machine went in did Bart run after. He focused on a time as he ran slightly behind the others.

~  
~  
Barry sighed as he sat on the chair. It had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. Though that was more of a wishful notion with his speed making it so he doesn’t need as much sleep. Caitlin was speaking with Ronnie and Cisco about something or another. Of course that was when a singularity opened up. Before anyone could respond a machine fell out with a boy skidding to a stop beside it. The worm hole closed up. The teenager panted slightly.

“Wow I did _not_ actually think that would work.” He stated as he looked around. “Aaaand it didn’t.” The door opened to the machine. A girl with black hair in soft curls with hazel eyes got out first.

“Did it work?”

“We went too far back.” The boy responded.

“So let’s start it up again and go back.” the boy groaned.

“It doesn’t work like that Lydia.”

“Um who are you?” Barry finally spoke up. The girl quickly masked whatever worry that was in her eyes. The boy gave her a warning look before smiling happily.

“Hey! My name is Bart. This is my cousin Lydia!”

“And you’re from the future?” Cisco asked slowly.

“Yep!”

“Bart!” another voice called from inside.

“Hang on Wally!” Bart made his way over to the machine. Barry was expecting maybe one or two more kids instead six exited.

“Uh soooo” Bart rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “These are the other kids. This is my little brother Michael.” Bart picked up the sleepy toddler. Bart placed a hand on the red haired child that was peeking around his leg nervously.

“This is my cousin Wally.”

“I’m Adeen!” a girl about eight spoke up with a happy smile.

“This is Melanie and her younger brother Martin.”

“I’m Jerrie.” the last girl introduced herself.

“From the future? Do we know your parents?” Caitlin asked. Bart and Lydia shared a long look. Lydia was quietly asking a question that Bart was thinking over carefully.

“Well,” Bart started carefully, “It looks like we’re kind of stuck here for a while but uh, you might want to make a few phone calls…”

“To whom?” Caitlin asked, cell phone already out.

“Well Eddie and Iris and um… what year are we in?”

“2015.” Barry answered. Bart nodded slowly.

“Okay uh, you aren’t going to be happy then but Mick Rory, Lisa and Leonard Snart aaaaand Hartley Rathaway…” Cisco choked on his drink.

“Are you serious? That d-” Caitlin smacked him on the back of the head.

“Just start making the calls.” with a grumble Cisco did as told.

~  
~  
It wasn’t long before everyone was there after convincing them to come. Of course as luck would have it the rogues showed up just as Iris and Eddie did. Though whatever tension was broken once they reached the cortex to see the group of children.

“Become a babysitter Red?” Len drawled.

“If only it were that simple.” groaned Barry.

“On the brightside this isn’t even the strangest thing to happen. I mean there was the thing with Grodd turning everyone in Central into gorillas and Hal and Clark had to-” Bart cut himself off, “Oops, spoilers.”

“Barry what is going on?” Iris questioned with a frown.

“Right. So these kids traveled back in time but they won’t tell us who their parents are until all of you guys were here too.”

“Well we’re here now.” Hartley stated earning a glare from Cisco. Bart and Lydia shared a look again.

“I’m Lydia Ramon.” The teen finally spoke as she turned to the group.

“I’m a dad bu-”

“So apparently Lisa does settle down.” Len hummed as he studied the teen’s face.

“How can you tell?” Lydia asked curiously. Len gestured towards the eyes.

“Same shape. Almost identical in color.”

“Aw! Cisco I knew you liked me.” Lisa winked to the flustered young man.

“Right!” Bart interrupted quickly, “Adeen?” The young girl grinned excitedly.

“I’m Adeen Rory!” It was almost funny seeing Mick look so afraid, “I don’t know who my mommy is but that’s okay ‘cause there’s daddy and Uncle Len and Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Barry and Aunt Lisa a-”

“Woah kay!” Bart stopped the little girl, “You can tell your daddy all about it after introductions okay?”

“Why?” she whinned with a pout.

“Because we went back to before your daddy even thought of being a daddy.”

“Oh.” With that Adeen sat down on the floor looking at the rest patiently. With a soft sigh Bart stood back up.

“I’m Melonie Raymond and this is my little brother Martin!” Martin looked towards Bart questioningly. The teen gave a nod and immediately the little boy was running with his sister right after. Martin hugged Caitlin with a happy smile as Melonie asked to be picked up by Ronnie. The strawberry blonde took a deep breath.

“I’m Jerrie Jesse.”

“Wait hold up, like James Jesse?” Cisco snapped out of his shock to ask.

“Okay so It’s a bit more complicated than that. So Axel wasn’t James’ only son. There was also this circus acrobat. Well he found out and had his name changed but after finding out about his father and half sibling he started telling everyone he changed it because of Jesse James. JJ w-is actually a really cool dude. Sure he started out as a con artist but he never did anything that could really injure people. He was also in denial for the longest time but eventually he got over himself and started dating Hartley.”

“Wait hang on. _I’m a parent_?” Hartley stared in absolute shock. “I get married and have a child?” Jerrie nodded hesitantly.

“Oh.” Hartley sounded faint, falling into a chair as he tried to wrap his mind around that.

“Huh, guess James wasn’t kidding.” Bart mused.

“What do you mean?” Lydia questioned.

“Uncle James told me and Elenora that when he brought Jerrie home for the first time Uncle Hart passed out. Didn’t think it would surprise him that much.” Bart then turned to the little red head still peeking out shyly from behind his leg.

“You wanna introduce yourself?”

“I’m Wally.” The redhead introduced in a tiny voice.

“Who are your parents?” Lisa asked softly. Wally looked downward as he pressed closer to Bart.

“Don’t worry Wally. No one is going to hurt you.” Barry soothed as he crouched in front of the little boy. Everyone noticed how Wally seemed to relax near the man.

“Mommy and Daddy adopted me.” Wally stated as he pointed to Iris and Eddie. Barry grinned at the little boy as he ruffled his hair.

“So you're my nephew huh?” Wally nodded. With a mock whisper Barry asked,

“So who do you like more? Me or your mommy?”

“You taught me science stuff and Elenora and Bart did too.” Wally responded instead of giving a direct answer.

“Corrupting my little boy with science.” mocked gasped Iris.

“Better than your brownie obsession.” Barry quipped back.

“Have to agree with Barry on that one.” Eddie spoke up earning a glare.

“I am your future wife. You’re supposed to agree with me.”

“You said Wally was your cousin.” Caitlin noted as she looked at Bart, “So Barry’s your dad?”

“Well He’s _one_ of them. I’m Bartholomew Henry Snart-Allen Junior and this is my little brother Michael.” Barry almost choked on air as Lisa reacted first.

“I _knew_ you had something for the Flash!”

“You kne-”

“Barry you told me you weren’t ga-”

“Holy cr-cow! When- _why_ does- Joe is going to _flip_.”

“Okay!” Cisco was actually the one to speak up, “I don’t really see why you guys are freaking out. I mean it was kind of obvious how much the two of them have been obsessing over each other.” Barry sputtered a bit more at least until Michael went up to him with a hesitant look and held up his hands.

“Daddy?” Barry seemed to melt and he didn’t hesitate to pick the child up. Michael then held his hand out, opening and closing it towards Len. Lisa basically shoved the man forward towards his son. Michael took Len’s hand and held it close as he rested against Barry.

“Okay that is kind of really adorable.” Iris relented.

“Who is Elenora?” Hartley asked softly as if he had a feeling.

“Our late sister.” Bart responded with a small smile. Hartley gave a nod at that. Bart continued to watch the interactions occurring around him. Adeen was mesmerized as Martin set himself on fire and Ronnie had to help put him out which Mick looked thankful though a little worried about. Melonie was chatting happily as she braided her mother’s hair. Lisa was just charmed by her daughter and Cisco seemed to be as well. Wally was sticking close to Michael though he was speaking to his parents. Michael was still being carried by their dad as he held tightly their father’s hand.

“I’m going to make sure this doesn’t get destroyed Nora. This is what the future should have been like. No matter what I’ll make sure they at least get this even if I don’t.” Bart watched on, making sure to memorize every little detail he could.

“Bart?” Blinking out of his daze Bart looked up to see his father looking at him.

“Yeah dad?” A brief look of something crossed his father’s blue eyes before he smiled softly and gestured over with his head. Bart sped over. Bart smiled happily as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. He would enjoy this as long as he had it but making sure that the future didn’t turn out that way was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> No one said it _had_ to be Len or Barry that time traveled :3
> 
> I might edit it when I have more time.... I need sleep.
> 
> Just an FYI:
> 
> Bart: 17  
> Adeen: 8  
> Wally: 7  
> Michael: 5  
> Martin: 6  
> Lydia: 16  
> Melonie: 10  
> Jerrie: 12


End file.
